


Birds of a Feather

by Ruin_Cain



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Fluffish, I believe in SBI supremacy, Mild Descriptions of Body Horror, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Techno is Phil's son and no one can call me different, Tommy inharited Phil's wings AU, Tommy is Not Having a Good Time, angstish, but not too hard, domesticish, everything but the kitchen sink style of fic, no beta we die like a drunken Jschlatt, not even Technoblade himself, sbi, someone hug him, this one has a little bit of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Summary: Brothers forged in blood means all kinds of blood, including ones own.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

To say Tommy was tired was something of an understatement. It seemed that he now had a permanent headache behind his eyes. A part of him wondered if the tudding of his temples was like the voices that Technoblade had mentioned at one point, constant and persistent. 

He had spent about a week digging his little nook in Techno's basement and was found out immediately after having settled into his pit. Technoblade had then dubbed him a raccoon and, after begrudgingly let Tommy stay, started to train him.

The blond hadn't had the much time with this older brother for... he doesn't think he ever has honestly. Techno had basically moved out on his own from when Tommy could walk, going out on adventures with Phil. Wilbur usually had been left behind to watch Tommy and make sure he didn't accidently kill himself. Because of this he had always been closer to the late founder of L'Manburg than to Technoblade. 

And at the rate his training was going, perhaps it was a good thing to have been left with perhaps the 'softer' of his two older brothers. 

He grunted slightly as Techno placed his foot on Tommy's chest as he landed heavily on the snowy frozen ground. His pants had already soaked through and now he could feel the damp seeping through the back of his shirt. 

"You are getting slower," Techno said in his usual monotones. "Don't be getting lazy on me now just because I agreed to hide you from Dream."

"'M not," Tommy groaned before pushing the foot off his chest, which was already covered in wet prints of Techno's boot. "Do ya think maybe we could take a fifteen?"

Technoblade removed his foot from Tommy's chest. "Five."

"Ten? Please?"

There must have been something in Tommy's voice that betrayed how tired he was because Techno actually hummed in conformation. "Fine. Ten."

Tommy grinned and scrambled off his back and down to his little room. His back still hurt from when Techno had slammed him into the ground but it wasn't like he hadn't had worse within the past month alone, and he usually was able to shake off the pain fairly quickly. And anyway, his back had been aching since he had left L'Manburg. He was blaming the crappy sleeping conditions he had as of late, but it would seem he had slept on an even older position than usual as his back hurt more than it had the previous day. 

He had managed to get some of the magma stones from the nether in the corner of his pit, making it warmer than it had been before and he switched his wet clothes for some dry warmer ones. He left the old clothes on the on the stones to sizzle dry and rubbed some magma cream on his hands. 

The stuff smelt awful, like burning hair and something else that Tommy couldn't quite place, but it got the job done of warming his hands back up to am acceptable temperature. He sighed and sat back on his bed. 

Techno must have thrown him much harder than usual because the headache had spread to the base of his skull and his back was still achy. 

It didn't take long for Techno to kick the trap door above Tommy's ladder, sending some pebbles down. "Get your ass back up here, Theseus."

Tommy groaned and made a list of excuses but dragged himself out and back up the ladder to where the man with a long pink braid stood with his arms crossed. Techno tended to not bother with his mask unless he was leaving their home, but he had it currently propped up on top if his head. "Are we gonna go somewhere?"

"We? No," Techno said before turning and heading back out into the snow. "I have something to do after we are done with your training for today."

"What's that?" The teenager followed Techno out, stretching his arms up above his head to try and release some of the lingering pain in his back.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Can I come?"

"No."

Tommy made a face. "Then how can I find out?"

Technoblade tilted his head slightly and one of his long, pig like ears twitched as he thought. "If you beat me in any of the next five spars, you can come and I will tell you on the way."

Tommy grinned. "Deal."

~

Tommy did not win a single spar and had been left at home with Edward, who was vibrating in his corner after Tommy had accidentally glanced at him while getting food from Techno's chests. He could still hear him raging up stairs, but the enderman was easy enough to ignore. 

He was laying on his bed, slightly propped up on his pillow as he turned his compass over in his hands. Wilbur's hand writing had not changed after he had died, and the 'Your Tubbo' etched into the back was in the same familiar scrawl. Tommy brushed his thumb over the iron, feeling the deep scratches before flipping it back over to look at the face of the instrument. 

Tommy could see his own face reflecting slightly in the glass as the hand on the compass wiggled slightly. It had always been moving but it kept the same direction at least. To Tubbo. Or, at least, L'Manburg. How were they doing? His country. His friends. His Tubbo. 

He took one of the hands off the compass to drag it through his mess of hair before putting the compass down a little too harshly on the small table beside his bed. Tommy rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his now empty hand as his other arm stretched behind him to absent mindedly scratch at his back. 

After rolling his shoulders, Tommy winced. The pain in his back had intensified and migrated upwards towards his shoulder blades. Maybe Techno had actually hurt him during their spar earlier. Tommy made a mental note to complain to his older brother later when... well, whenever Technoblade decided to show up again. 

Tommy pulled himself up to the main floor of the house, muttering swears of pain under his breath as he went up the ladders. It didn't take him long to shuffle around in Techno's storage to find the health potions and he popped one open before dropping himself on his box. He sipped at the melon flavoured liquid and cringed at the metallic aftertaste before chugging the rest of it to get it done and over with. 

He leaned back against the wall and turned to look out the windows of Techno's house. It was snowing again and it looked like it had been for a while. A small part of him hoped Techno was alright in this weather. A bigger part knew that Techno would be fine. After all, no one could hurt The Blade, not even Dream could. If Techno could stare Dream down, then he could make it through a small blizzard just fine.

With a sigh, he shoved off his box and went to grab the old cloak that Techno had given him so he could go shovel the snow off the door step. Tommy winced as he pulled the heavy fabric on, but pushed the pain out of his mind for the time being. He would still be sore for a couple more minutes before the potion could take fill effect. 

The shovel was propped up against the door from where Tommy had last left it from the last time it snowed and stepped outside. 

He bristled slightly at the sharp wind and tucked his nose into the fluffy off white fur at the top of the old cloak. He hadn't had much use to use it and it still smiled like Techno, like the Nether and a clean barnyard animal. Tommy was now used to this smell, and didn't even notice it anymore unless he thought about it. 

Tommy made quick work of the porch and even started on the stairs leading down before he teared up as the pain from his back hit him in full force. A wave of nausea struck along with it and he managed to keep it down on the pure thought of Technoblade's reaction to finding out he threw up on the stairs and let the sick get frozen. 

He shuttered slight before he quickly went inside and hung the cloak up. The action of taking the red fabric off made him cry out at the pain that shot through his shoulder blades. 

There were two large wet spots on the back of the cloak. Sure a good but of the fabric was wet, it was snowing after all, but these spots were not of snow flakes. Tommy touched one of them before looking as his hand came back red with a familiar sticky substance. 

He felt his chest tighten as he quickly moved his hand to where the cloak had been touching his back and he felt his shirt stick to his fingers. He flinched under his own hand before swearing violently and heading towards the chests again. 

It took him only a moment to find the golden apples Techno had stashed away along with a few extra healing potions. He chugged those down and took a bite of an apple before the metallic of the potions could settle in his mouth. 

He gripped the edge of the crafting tables he leaned forward. Strangely enough, the healing items seemed to make the pain worse and he gritted his teeth against a groan that was both out of anger and pain. 

After another moment of wanting to vomit passed, he reached his other hand back and slipped it under the neck if his shirt and started to feel around to try and identify the wounds. He leaned even heavier onto the crafting table as his finger tips brushed what felt like one of the wounds. He hissed in pain before he felt around more.

A small hard object felt like it was protruding from his skin. Perhaps it was a stone, from when Techno had thrown him down. But why weren't the healing the cut? 

He took a deep breath before pinching the object and giving it a small tug. There was a sharp pain that felt like an arrow from a flame bow. Tommy cried out and gripped the crafting table so hard he felt his blunt nails digging into the wood. He saw spots fill his vision for a second before the world completely went dark. 

Tommy was on the ground when the world stopped moving enough for him to figure. The world swam back into vision with a nauseous swaying motion and he groaned. 

His back was pressed against the wooden floor of the main area of Techno's house. He could feel where the object pressed against the floor and then again on the other side of his back, a perfectly mirrored wound. 

No.

Wounds don't get perfectly mirrored. That wasn't a thing, not accidentally anyway. Tommy pushed himself off the ground before checking the other side of his back. Another object was protruding from his flesh, and the skin around his fingers itched something awful. It was almost burning. 

He grunted as he made his way down to his hole. He touched himself against one of the rock walls away from the magma stones. The cool earth did actually help balm the burning that he couldn't reach to itch, not without causing the pain to spike. 

Tommy hit his head against the wall for a moment, grinding his teeth in frustration. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to mediate the pain. He could almost hear Wilbur coaching his softly when he had broken his leg and he had to set the broken bone. 

In. Out. In. Out. In again. Out again. Good. Again. Again. Again. Breath. 

And all at once, he couldn't exhale as the muscles in his back all clenched, stretched and _moved_. He felt the burning in his spine before he blacked out again. 

~

Technoblade walked through the snow, a bundle of firewood over his shoulder and one of his dogs padding along at his side. He had named it, but only because one of the voices had made itself louder than the others and begged for it. So now the dog Max passed through the snow with the man in the pig mask. 

The hound army was doing well, now all sleeping through this storm safely in the underbelly of L'Manburg. 

He squinted through the snow toward where he knew home was. In the satchel that he had tied around his waste was more Golden apples for Tommy. The kid claimed that he only liked them for their properties they gave but he seemed to go through them enough that Techno had figured he probably liked the taste too. 

And he didn't really blame him. Techno himself had gained a taste for gold during his time in the Nether. Not that he was going to admit to any one other than Philza that he had taken on chewing on gold nuggets after the voices had peer pressured him into it. Mostly because he was pretty sure that, if Tommy and Wilbur were to find out, they would actually follow through and eat the metal. And as funny as that would be, Phil would not be pleased. 

There was a soft light in the distance, signaling Techno home. It didn't take more than another fifteen or so minute till he was climbing the stairs towards the front door. If he was lucky, Tommy would have passed out after their training and would still be asleep. But from the way that the porch had been cleaned off, this seemed unlikely. 

He pushed the door open and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught that was just Tommy. Max the dog padded forward into the house, shaking the snow off his white fur all over the entryway rug. Techno sighed before he undid his cloak and hung it up beside where Tommy's was. 

The smell hit him very unexpectedly and he froze as the voices started to whisper frantically. Blood? Blood. For the Blood god? Why is there blood? Blood in our home? Tommy? Tommy's blood? Where is he?

He gritted his teeth and pushed the voices aside. This was not the time for them. Technoblade pulled his sword out from the sheath at his hip and pulled his mask farther down onto his face. He could see the blood on the floor now, over by the cooking area and the chests. There was blood on the handles of some of the chests, meaning whoever did it went looking for something inside. 

The now dried liquid was around his potions chest. The injured person had known where he kept his supplies. 

Tommy? Tommy knows? Did Dream find him while you were out? Is Tommy-

"Shut up and let me think," Technoblade gritted out before starting for the ladder down into the depths of his house, pushing the voices even more firmly aside. 

There was blood on the handles and on the floor leading down into Tommy's room. Technoblade very cautiously followed the droplets down below. The farther down he went, the stronger the smell of blood became. Tommy's room reeked of the stuff. 

The boy was curled up in the corner farthest from his bed, pressed into the rough stone wall. Techno cast eyes around the room quickly, his long ears twitching slightly to listen. 

There was no sound other than Tommy's ragged breaths. They were alone. Techno sheathed his sword before quickly taking a knee by Tommy. "Tommy? Hey, kid, you there?"

The older man reached forward and gripped Tommy's shoulder. Techno could feel the damp under his hand. Tommy flinched slightly before he crashed his eyes open before giving him a shaky smile. "Oh. Hi, Blade."

"Tommy, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I, err, I think something is wrong with my back? It's been bleeding and it really hurts-"

"Fine, can I turn you around?"

"Yeah just-" Technoblade's hand loved to Tommy's arm and shifted him so that he now faced away from the piglin hybrid. 

"Fuck! I was gonna say give me warning!" Tommy whined but Techno ignored him and focused on the boy's back. He pulled his mask off and tossed it aside onto Tommy's bed so he could see easier before taking a quiet breath. 

Tommy's usually white shirt was completely red in the back, matching his sleeves. "Tommy, I'm going to take your shirt off."

"Oh ho, buy me a drink first, pig boy," Tommy scoffed slightly, but he really didn't have it in him right now.

"Tommy, shut up." There was no bite to his words as he pulled a dagger from his boot and started to very gently start cutting up the middle of Tommy's shirt.

"My shiiiirt!" He whined now and this got Techno to roll his eyes. "You're ruining my shiiiiiiirt, Technoblade!"

"It was already ruined, Tommy," he said before moving the fabric aside to inspect the teen's back, which was almost completely red. Two thick trails of blood went down and left only his spine untouched for the most part. 

Just under his shoulder blades, two... things seemed to be poking out of Tommy's skin, which looked like it had been pushed aside and Techno thought absent mindedly about broken bones sticking out of skin. The objects were only a few inches long and a part of Technoblade made him think of a freshly butchered chicken. They were bloody, as was expected, and seemed to be covered in a goose bump like texture. "Uhhhhhh. Tommy, what the hell are these?"

"Do I look like I know?" The blond growled. "And I don't care. Just pull the little bitches out. I cant reach them and it hurts for me to touch them."

"Well, if it hurts you to touch them, then me doing it probably wont be any better," Technoblade muttered before leaning even more forward to inspect around the base of where Tommy's back met these things. "Might even hurt more."

Tommy made more passive sounds that might have been a rebuttal of some sort but the pigmen hybrid tuned him out. Techno could see where the skin had been torn and where the blood was still coming from. He gently lifted his left hand and, not touching the area directly around the foreign objects, moved skin to see his it reacted.

A couple things happened very quickly. The first one, and least surprising of which, was that Tommy let out a blood curdling scream and flinched back away from Techno. The second thing, much less expected, was that the object near where he had touched had spasmed as if in pain. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Tommy howled loudly. "I JUST TOLD YOU IT HURT AND BEFORE THAT I EVEN FUCKIN TOLD YOU TO WARN ME BEFORE DOING SHIT! HOW DARE YOU-"

A voice whispered about how it was a good thing that they lived in the middle of nowhere. Technoblade couldn't help but agree with it. "Uhhhhhh, fine. Tommy listen. I think-"

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I WANT A WARNING BEFORE YOU TRY AND PULL THE FUCKERS OUT!"

Technoblade closes his eyes for a brief moment before focusing again. "Let me talk for a moment. I don't think I can just pull them out."

Tommy seethed for another moment but calmed down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't think I can pull them out. They seem to be coming out on their own. The skin looks like it was broken from the inside out."

"So I just have two symmetrical bones poking out of me back?"

"It sorta looks like it. Whatever they are, they look like they have skin on them and, uhhhhhh, I think it moved when you did."

Tommy frowned as Techno continued on. "I think let it do its' thing for now. I will message Phil and see if he could sneak out tonight. He was always way better at medical stuff. I think it would be best if we get you cleaned up and just wait for a response."

Tommy huffed. "Fine but only because it hurts to move and I have to go with what you say."

"Good to know we are on the same page. Now, did you take any health pots or golden apples?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "First thing I did. I'm not an idiot." 

Yes you are a voice interjected and Techno waved it off. "And? They didn't help?"

"No! They made it hurt more, actually. You... you don't think I am turning into a zombie, do you? Health potions hurt zombies-"

Techno snorted before pushing himself off the ground, picking up Tommy's ruined shirt as he went. "I don't think you are becoming a zombie. They hurt skeletons too and you have always had that."

"Yeah but they are DEAD."

"Okay. Chill out, Theseus. No, I don't think you are dying. I am going to burn your shirt, send Philza a message, and get some stuff to clean you with. Probably snow water."

"The cold actually helped," Tommy said absent mindedly. "That's why I was leaning against the wall. Felt nice."

Techno moved a towards the ladder. "Well then a bucket of ice water should feel great."

"Wait. Techno, can you hand me the compass beside my bed? I wanna look at it."

"The Tubbo compass?" He asked, but moved and got the round metal disk from where Tommy's bedside table.

"I don't carry around any other compass," Tommy said and took it as soon as he could reach it. 

Tell him that they don't really care. They exiled him. Left him alone. Left him for dead. Tell him how they have hurt you both. How you could take revenge if he would just listen to you-

Techno just nodded and went back to the ladder. "Fine. I'll be back shortly. Don't get yourself killed."

"Don't tempt me," Tommy snorted but turned his attention towards the compass cradled in his hands. 

Technoblade went up into the warmer parts of the house, thinking about how it would probably be more comfortable for Tommy to be up here, but that would require moving him and Techno didn't think he really seemed up to it. There was a bucket of water by the fire. It had been snow, but being near the heat source had melted it and it was now Luke warm water. He grabbed the bucket and one of the bloody rags. 

The pig man hybrid then turned his attention to a small device in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "/Whisper to Phil; Hey. Something's happened to Tommy. While I am sure I can handle it, a second opinion wouldn't hurt. I would actually prefer you come look at him."

He hit send with a sign. The smell of blood was agitating him. Might as well go and clean Tommy up the best he could at the moment and hope that helps somewhat. 

~

Philza leaned against the wall and looked out over the main area of L'Manburg. It was quietly drizzling and he could hear Ghostbur and Friend down stairs as they hid from the rain. It was fairly peaceful despite the barn animal and dead man in his house. Perhaps it just rained enough that Phil was used to being their refuge from the storms.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air and tucked his dark grey wings close against his back before turning back and going down to where Wilbur seemed to be trapped under the blue sheep. 

"Oh, hi, Phil! I forgot you were upstairs!" Wilbur said, managing to wiggle out just enough to poke out from under the wool. The ghost flopped his arms out and Philza could see him kicking his feet on the other side. 

Phil couldn't help but laugh at his son. "Well, it isn't like I could go anywhere else."

The ghost hummed, the sound hanging faintly in the air longer than it should have. "Hm, yes I suppose that is true. Is it still raining? I think Friend is getting hungry. He keeps trying to get my my hair but he doesn't know that I am dead."

"Yes. It's still raining but not nearly as hard now. You could probably leave now if you wanted to and be just fine."

Ghostbur hummed slightly before wiggling out from under the sheep and getting up to floating over to the window. He levitated more than he floated, hovering just a few inches off the ground, not like he had needed the extra height. Phil was. It a short man, but all of his sons being taller than him did not make it seem that way. Wilbur had been taller than him in life, and he was even taller still in death. In Phil's very quiet opinion, this was hardly fair. 

The dead man hummed slightly as he assessed the weather outside. In small experiment, he held his hand out of the open window. Wilbur held it there for a brief moment before Phil heard a faint sizzling hiss and the ghost pulled his hand back inside. "Perhaps I shall wait a bit longer. I would really rather not melt. It isn't a very pleasant experience."

"I would think not," Philza chuckled as he took a seat at his small table and glanced at his small communication device as the screen blinked alight. Wilbur glided on over to sit across from his father. 

"Who is it from? Is it from Techno? He is the only one who seems to message you."

"Yes, it is from Techno," Phil said, quickly scanning the words before shutting the screen off and leaned on the table, placing his chin on his fist as he thought. 

"Something is wrong with Tommy?"

"Yeah. Techno didn't specify but, knowing them, Tommy is hurt. And if Techno is worried enough to contact me about it, then it is serious and he is worried that he is out of his depth when it comes to healing."

"Does he not know basic medical aid?" Ghostbur asked, trying to remember back to when they were kids. The memories were fuzzy, and seared his brain slightly if he looked too hard. "I feel like I remember you teaching us?"

"I tried. Techno learned just enough to tend to himself. You were the only one who actually paid attention," he said, not really paying attention to what he was saying. If Phil left, there was a chance that he would be caught leaving and that would not be good. At the same time Techno alerting Phil let him know that he wasn't sure what to do and was probably panicking a little bit so it is fairly serious.

"Oh..." Wilbur said faintly. "I don't remember much of it."

Phil closed his eyes before standing up and looking outside. He stood there for an moment then turned slightly to his right and picked the sword he had hung by the door. If Tommy was truly hurt, then there was no way he was going to let another one of his sons die. "It's okay if you cant remember, Wil. I am going to go."

"Then I shall come with!" The ghost hummed. "Come along, Friend!"

Phil grabbed his cloak and pulled it over his wings, ignoring the ache of protest coming from the limbs. Damn things hadn't ever been right since the explosion. Just thinking about it caused the wings to complain about the abuse and it had been months now. Phil wasn't even exactly sure what he thought of when his mind went back to when he joined the server. So many things had happened so fast. 

He does remember grabbing Wilbur and pulling him close, wrapping his wings tight around him as a country blew up behind him. Phil wasn't fond of thinking about what happened afterwards.

The man leaned out his doorway, checking to see if the coast was clear before stepping out into the slight drizzle. Phil quickly started to make his way down towards the Nether portal, hearing Ghostbur's soft little 'oh's as a few rain drops hit him. 

Phil slowed down and pushed his cloak back slightly, letting one of wings come out two hover over his ghost son. Ghostbur gave him a thankful smile before moving closer. Despite how tense he was, Phil couldn't help but smile back. Friend trailed along behind the two as they walked quickly through the quite town. 

They came to a stop however when a tall figure rounded a corner. Ranboo looked up from where he had been writing in his journal and blinked at the three beings. "Uh... hi?"

"Shh!" Ghostbur whispered loudly. "We are sneaking out!"

"I, uh, can see that. Phil, you know you aren't supposed to be out-"

"Yes, I know, but something is going on and it is an emergency. Something is wrong with Tommy."

"Like what?" The half enderman asked, frowning slightly. 

"I don't know. But I got an message from Techno asking for help. Please, Ranboo, you don't see us."

Ranboo stood there for another moment before looking back down at his journal and started to write, reading a loud. "It rained today. Good thing I had my helmet. I thought about visiting Phil, but I didn't get around to it and didn't see him at all."

With that, he kept walking and didn't look back up. Phil let out a breath of relief and started to move again, Wilbur following behind him. "That Ranboo, he is a good guy."

"Yeah, he is a good kid," Phil muttered and the three passed through the portal. Phil lowered his wing and tucked it back under his cloak once Will was safe from the rain and they started to move quickly through the hellish landscape. 

Friend stuck close behind Wilbur, the ghost keeping one hand in his Blue stained wool. Phil would never say it out loud, but he couldn't help but think of some sort of therapy animal. 

They located the portal with relative ease and stepped out into the snowy tundra. Phil flinched slightly as the wind blew needles his direction and he shuddered. His wings shifted under his cloak to wrap around him, helping battle the cold. The dead man beside him paid no mind to the drastic change in temperature. "At least it isn't snowing here."

Phil just nodded as he started to track through the snow towards where he knew Techno lived. He hadn't seen Tommy since the boy's exile. He had hoped seeing him again would have been under a better circumstances though. 

Wilbur tied Friend out next to Carl as Phil started up the steps towards the front door. He didn't even have to knock. Techno was there immediately, opening the door and bringing him inside the warm house. "Thanks for coming. Uh, I wasn't sure if you were going to get to make it."

"I almost didn't, mate. I wouldn't have if Tommy hadn't made an ally out of Ranboo. He let me go but I cant be long or Tubbo will notice," Phil said, taking his cloak off and hang it by the door and ruffling his feathers slightly so they would lay flat again. 

Techno nodded, twisting one of the gold rings on his hand before starting for the ladder. Phil watched him for a moment before following him. He knew the piglin hybrid's nervous ticks better than anyone, and there were a surprising amount of them when you where to look. His long ears were twitching slightly, listening to voices only he could hear, the ring twisting, and the very subtle movement of his jaw that indicated to Phil that he had found a gold nugget to chew on. 

"So, I cleaned him up as much as I could. He might have passed out again. He told me the pain keeps spiking and he passed out twice. I got some snow in a bag for his back. He said the cold is helping. Probably numbing it. "

"What is 'it' exactly?" 

"There, er, like, things stuck in his back. They almost look they are coming out but I really didn't want to make any sort of actual call on that."

"Okay, that is fine. Anything else I should know?"

They stopped on the floor above Tommy's and Techno twisted his rings again. Phil could hear the soft click of metal on teeth. "I, uh, he said he was feeling nauseous so there night be vomit down stairs. I hope he hasn't because I don't care how sick he is, I wont be cleaning that up-"

"Techno."

Another anxious ring twist. "I... no. Go look at Tommy and I will talk about it later. Now isn't the time for it."

"Whatever you say, mate," Phil nodded before he started down the ladder. "Hey, Tommy? You awake, kiddo?"

Tommy had been face planting into his pillow but turned his head to the side to yell "I am not a kiddo, Philza Minecraft! I am the big man!"

"He is a child," Wilbur said as he floated down the ladder to join the two. "Hello, Techno!"

Techno just sighed a greeting to his dead brother as Ghostbur floated down the ladder into Tommy's room. 

"Wilbur!" Tommy yelled as soon as he could see where Wilbur's feet should have been. "I could hear you! I am not a fucking child!"

Tommy had been set up on his bed, laying on his stomach with a bloody cloth and a snow bag on his upper back. A stool was by his bedside and it was clear that Technoblade had been there as one of his books was now sat on it. Phil took the book and set it on the nightstand table and took the seat, pulling it closer to Tommy's bedside and pushing his sleeves up his arms. 

"But you are, Tommy! You are a child!" Ghostbur floated over to sit by Tommy's head, starting to dig around in his small bag he carried with him and offered Tommy some Blue. He glared but he took a small portion of the clear stone. 

The blond boy sent his dead brother another look before turning his head to look at Philza. "So, Dadza, ya think you can fix me? I would really like to not fuckin throw up."

"Well, let's take a look, yeah? How you doin, mate?" Phil asked as he started to remove the things from Tommy's back. 

The boy swore under his breath at the movement but made no other comment. "I will be fuckin honest with ya, Phil, I feel like complete rubbish."

"Don't throw up on me and we should be fine," Phil teases lightly, setting the bloodied cloth aside and he started to inspect Tommy's back. 

The skin around his shoulder blades was red and Phil couldn't quite tell if it was from blood, irritation from the wounds, or from the cold. But he recognized the placement of the two objects fairly easily. "Ah. This is un expected."

"Whot? What is it?" Tommy asked, trying to look over his shoulder at Phil but he winced at the moving of muscles and turned back to where he had been looking at Wilbur's Blue stained fingers. 

"You are growing wings, mate. I... did not realize that they were genetic."

"I am getting fucking WHAT!?" Tommy shrilled and then turned his head again to look at his back, this time forcing himself to look. 

"Wings, Tommy," Phil snorted and shifted his own to where Tommy could see the dark grey feathers. "Your back has been hurting, yeah?"

"Well. Yeah but-"

"And you didn't say anything??" Techno asked, frowning from where he was leaning against the wall beside the ladder. "Never mind I am actually not surprised anymore. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

"That _was_ very stupid of you, Tommy," Wilbur said, now leaning over to look at his back as well. Phil was very gingerly inspecting the base of each emerging wing. 

"Would you let me fuckin speak?" Tommy snapped. "My back has been hurting since I was exiled. I thought it was because of the shitty bed I had in Logshsire."

"You... just were always in pain?" Wilbur asked quietly, his hand going into his porch and grabbing one of the clear stones. It started to change colour as soon as he touched it, blue starting to swirl into the glassy appearance of the rock. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Just since I've been exiled. Its been a rough couple of months."

Phil smiled slightly before putting a hand on the back of Tommy's head and ruffled his hair. "I hate to say it, Tommy, but the next week or so isn't going to get any better. You can speed them up with healing things but it only will speed up the process, not reduce any pain."

Tommy groaned, his hand going to his hair to mess it up himself. "How fuckin great, Phil. And I cant even have any gaps or health pots without hurting. I was wondering why I started to feel a little better after their effects had worn off."

"Yeah, it isn't fun," the older man mused before standing up. "Now that I know it shouldn't be life threatening, I need to get back before I get caught out."

"Not life threatening!?" Tommy yelled as Phil started to walk away. "I am bleeding like there is no tomorrow!"

"Ah you'll be fine," Phil waved him off. "I have survived it multiple times. Just don't move and keep drinking water and you'll be fine. Besides, I doubt Techno wants to try to dispose of your body if you do die so you will be fine."

Tommy looked flabbergasted and Ghostbur giggled, the sound floating in the air. "Tommy, you look ridiculous!"

"Oil! Not all of us want to be dead!"

"Ohhh it isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"But I don't WANT TO!"

"So dramatic. Have some blue, calm yourself."

Phil laughed as he pulled himself up the rest of the way, ignoring the Tommy's cry of outrage. Techno followed Phil up. "So he will be fine?"

"Oh, yeah," Philza nodded. "I am actually a little excited to see what his feathers look like. I don't think he will inherit my pattern as well."

Techno glanced at Phil's feathers; a dark ashy grey that were tipped white, coming to form small diamonds at the end of each feather. 

"No," Techno agreed. "They wouldn't suit him."

Phil just nodded absent mindedly as he pulled his cloak down from where he had hung it and clipped it around his shoulders. "And do make sure he doesn't die. That would be rather embarrassing of me to promise him he wont and then you let him bleed to death in your basement."

This got the piglin hybrid to laugh. "Okay fine. But I make no promises about making him happy about living."

"Him living is all that I ask," Phil chuckled. 

Technoblade leaned against the wall and looked out of the window. The sun had set and there looked to be another storm rolling in. "Dream has stopped by a few times asking about him. How should I hide Tommy if he comes back again?"

Phil thought, adjusting his wings under his cloak as a sort of reason to think for a moment. "Well, probably just block up the ladder, toss him an invisibility potion and pray he knows better than to threaten to vomit if Dream is standing next to him."

"He might due it out of spite," Techno rolled his eyes. Phil chuckled before glancing over as Wilbur pulled himself up the ladder.

"Uh, Tommy fell asleep. Or maybe he passed out, I don't know anymore."

"Well, fair enough I suppose," Phil chuckled. 

Ghostbur nodded, his hair bouncing slightly as he did so. "I also think I will stay for a while and help with Tommy. Techno, can I bring Friend inside? It is rather cold out there."

Technoblade gave a long suffering sigh before heading to go back down the ladder. "Yeah, I guess so. Just don't bring the sheep up stairs."

Wilbur was gone before the piglin hybrid could even take a step towards the ladder. "Thanks, Techno!"

Phil laughed again. "I should go, but I do have to ask; why were you so worried earlier?"

Technoblade stayed looking at the hole for the ladder. "We were training earlier and, well, you have seen how I end fights without hurting my opponent too bad. I... I sorta thought-"

"You thought you had slammed Tommy into a pile of rocks or something?" Phil finished, raising an eyebrow. 

"More or less, yeah. But he had been fine when I left. Like he saw me off and walked me to the Nether portal with no problem. It just freaked me out."

"Aw, mate. You were really afraid you broke him?" The winged man chuckled.

"Philza," Technoblade said in a serious tone. "I could snap that child in half."

"Aw no you cant," Phil laughed and patting Techno on the arm. "He is stronger than you think. But that doesn't matter when it comes to infections. Please remember to clean his back and change the cloth."

Techno just nodded as Phil ducked into the night and started for the portal in the distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has to deal with growing pains. Luckily, wings are the only things that got his back.

Ghostbur examined his younger brother's back as he changed the cloth bandages. Tommy squirmed on his stomach, anxious to be done with the inspection. It had been about a week, and the wings had continued to extend outwards and Tommy had complained the whole time. No one was really surprised by this, but Wilbur was a little surprised at how well Techno seemed to be taking the boy's bitching in stride. The appendages had made it several inches out and Ghostbur was a little suprised at how quickly they were coming along. Not like he had a time period in mind, but Phil had once described his experiences and it had seemed to take much longer. 

The dead man nodded as he finished his task. "There. Done. How do they feel?"

"Like shit," Tommy grumbled into his arms.

"That is unsurprising." Ghostbur chuckle lightly, keeping his hand on Tommy's back. His translucent skin was permanently cool and, though Tommy hadn't stated it, he know that he preferred the hands of the dead over the forever hell warmed skin of Techno's. Even when he was alive, Wilbur had run more on the cool side. But then again, their father did as well. 

"Tommy," the ghost hummed in thought. "You are going to eventually be able to get up again and then it will be great!"

"I don't think the idea of two huge feather dusters on my back is going to be any fun," he huffed, shifting again. His bed here at Techno's was far more comfortable than his one at Logstedshire had been, but it started to lose its luster a bit on Tommy's third night of not being able to do anything other than lay in his stomach. 

Techno had offered him books, but Tommy had refused. He was sure that the hybrid would give him some story about a guy with wings dying or something like that and Tommy just did not have the energy to deal with that nonsense at the moment. Not when he was going through a worse version of teething. 

"You will get to fly!" Wilbur grinned at the thought. "And wont that be something?"

Tommy face planted into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut tight enough so he could see colors weren't really there. The ghost of his brother had been with him since Techno had finished changing his bandaged after Phil lett, and seemed intent on staying with Tommy. 

He knew Wilbur meant well, but a small part of Tommy that was getting irritated at the lack of alone time. It was small though. He liked not having to fill the silence himself. Tubbo used to do that for him. 

"I probably wont be able to learn to fly. I am still in hiding, Ghostbur." He muffled into his pillow. "I have to wait till I don't have an green man trying to hunt me down."

"Well," Ghostbur said after a moment of thought. "He doesn't seem to be very good at it. He isn't used to being the hunter." 

The boy on the bed let out a wheezing laugh, before he winced. Despite the pain, he couldn't keep his shoulders from shaking as he tried to hold the laugh in. "He doesn't have much experience as it." 

"He only has experience hunting Gogy," Ghostbur hummed lightly. "He doesn't seem to be very good at it."

Tommy cracked, cackling into his pillow as his brother floated by his head. "Wilbur! You can't just do that to 'im!"

"Why not? He isn't very good at it!" Wilbur settle on the bedframe by Tommy's head. Tommy was actually laying so his head was on the foot of his bed, having moved with the help of Wilbur. He had gotten too angsty and was now only able to sleep while laying the opposite way he was meant to. "He is also a rude green man."

Tommy propped his chin on his arms, mimicking his late brother. "He is pretty rude."

"He is. That is why I said it," Ghostbur nodded before pressing his nose into his folded arms.

The blond looked at Wilbur for a moment, studying his face. He had quite a bit of time to deal with Wilbur's death, but he was pretty sure he hadn't actually moved on. Probably to do with the fact that the man still followed him around very literally. Tommy used to be a little alarmed at how Ghostbur looked compared to when he had been alive. He had always been pair, but the almost grey skin did throw Tommy for a loop. The fact that some parts of him really didn't seem solid also didn't help. Even just sitting here, small bits of his yellow jumper seemed to just split off from the main bit and floating off before disappearing. One thing that Tommy does still struggle with is Wilbur's eyes now. He had lost his pupils and now his irises had shifted to a muted greyish brown colour. Tommy used to be able to read Wilbur so well. He used to be so full of expression and... well, life. Must be a side affect of being dead and all.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You seem happier here than in Logsteadshire. Did you not like the house I built for you?"

Tommy made a face. "No, it was a fine house, Wil, it just wasn't a good, uh, 'vacation'. I didn't want to be there."

"Did I help at all?"

"You were probably the only really good thing about Logsteadshire."

The ghost raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, his expression brightening as he started to beam at the boy. "Really? Awwww, Tommy!"

Tommy groaned, twisting slightly and sitting up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up, wincing slightly as he moved his back. His brother sat up as Tommy moved and Ghostbur hummed. "Techno said to stay in bed while he was out."

"That pig boy can't tell me what to do. I am a big man."

"You are, in fact, a child." 

Said child turned his head to look over his shoulder and glared. "Ghostbur."

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ah. Okay."

Tommy made his way over towards the ladder up into the rest of the house. He glared harder at the ladder then he had at Wilbur, who asked helpfully, "Do you want help getting up?"

"No!" Tommy said stubbornly before he started to pull himself up the ladder.

This ended up being more tiresome than he had expected and he sat with his feet hanging over the hole as he gave his back a moment to rest once he had reached the top of the first ladder. He rubbed at his face harshly. 

The boy had been stuck in the basement since Phil had left and he already had an issue with tight spaces. His room was cozy when he wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but he was getting anxious and the room felt much smaller than when he had first carved it out. A small part of him wondered if the whole being part bird had anything to do with it. 

The larger part didnt want to think that hard. He knew Tubbo would want to think about it. The ram hybrid would have probably voiced some intrest in it by now. Tommy hadnt seen him since his horns had started to come in. He wondered if they hurt as much as wings did. The compass in his pocket felt heavier than it had a moment ago. 

He gritted his teeth and did the next two ladders before stopping by the basement door, panting slightly as he leaned agaisnt the cool stone floor. The temperature felt amazing on his burning new limbs. Wilbur floated up past his legs and cautiously leaned over Tommy, looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Ah."

Tommy closed his eyes before getting up and opened the door. He flinched slightly at the brisk coldness but he shoved his hands into his pockets and wondered out.

Wilbur had mentioned it had snowed earlier and Tommy could recognise the fresh snow drifts that leaned agaisnt the house and the small hill nearby. He took a deep breath, letting the cold trickle his lungs before letting out in a huff, the steam curling up and dissipating. 

It felt good, even though the afternoon light was blinding and Tommy could feel his teeth start to chatter already. It felt open and bright and fresh. It reminded him faintly of when he was much younger. A child growing up in the Arctic Empire.

He flinched slightly as he felt a warm familiar weight settled on his shoulders, fabric brushing a little too roughly on the fragile skin of his new limbs. "Tommy, I wont stop you from being outside, but Phil would kill me again if you caught a cold from being out in this weather without something."

Tommy rolled his eyes at his brother's scolding, but pulled the cloak tighter around himself. "He would not. Not like he could if he wanted to."

"I suppose not," Ghostbur hummed, turning and looking out over the barren landscape. "It is really rather pretty out here."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Not as pretty as L'Manburg is at night though. I miss the lanterns."

"I wouldn't say L'Manburg is prettier, just... diffrent," Wilbur said then tilted his head in thought. "I could teach you to make the lanterns."

The blond brightened slightly at the idea before he made a face. "Best not. We cant light them. They will probably bring some sort of attention and Techno still has them after him."

"Well, they know where he lives now. If they really wanted to, they could come get him. Or they could just ask Philza, but we dont have to light them. I could just show you."

A particularly harsh wind blew at Tommy and he ducked his face into the fur at the top if the cloak. "Fine. Sure. Show me."

Wilbur grinned. "Excellent! Let's get you inside before you freeze!"

The ghost ushered the boy up the stairs and into where Edward was sat in his little boat. Tommy took his place on his box, rubbing his hands together as Ghostbur started to look through Technoblade's chests and gathering supplies. 

Tommy glanced at the corner of the room where Friend had gained a small set up while Wilbur stayed to help with Tommy, much to Techno's annoyance. The first thing he had said was that sheep would be staying in the basement and here Friend was, cuddled up next to the fire. The boy made a face at the blue sheep who stared back blankly. Something about the sheep had always felt diffrent to Tommy. Like it's eyes were too intelligent. Maybe the yellow colour just reminded him of a dead drunken tyrant. 

He turned back to Ghostbur as he gave a triumphant him. He pulled out a small familiar jar and passed it to Tommy. "You should remind Techno to get more magma cream. You are running low."

"I am sure he knows," Tommy said, popping the lid on the jar and pulling some of the warming cream out. "It isnt like I am the only one who uses it."

Wilbur hummed, also putting some water by the fire to heat up as he sat on the floor with an array of string, sticks, and paper. The ghost levitated a few inches off the ground as he arranged his items. Tommy slipped off his box with a wince and onto the floor across from Ghostbur. He gathered the cloak slightly before sitting so he had a sort of pile of cloth to sit on rather than the hard ground. 

Tommy wrapped himself up and watched Ghostbur's hands as he started to explain how the paper lanterns were made and how they stuck together. He worked easily, his thin fingers tieing strings together into small knots. Tommy watched his brother work carefully, trying to remember what he did but Tommy had never been as good with his hands as Wilbur had was. 

In just a few minutes, a neat small paper lantern sat between the boys. Ghostbur grinned and picked it up, holding it out to Tommy so he could look closer. "Volia~! An easy paper lantern!"

"When did you learn to make these?" Tommy asked, gingerly taking the lantern and gently holding it so he could see the light through the thin paper. "I dont remember you ever making them when we were kids."

Wilbur's face screwed up slightly as he thought. "I... yeah, Phil taught me. I asked him if he knew when we were rebuilding L'Manburg."

"Wonder where he learned," Tommy muttered before reaching for the supplies to start making his own. Will shrugged and started to make another lantern. 

"Dunno. Probably before he had me. Maybe his dad taught him."

"Grandpa was a bird. He didnt have no hands to teach Phil," Tommy said without looking up. Wilbur laughed, doubling over slightly. Tommy gave him a look.

"Wot?"

"I have to find that damned quote book! That's going in."

Tommy groaned slightly but let it go, turning his attention back to the lantern in his hands. He was pretty sure the book was still in Pogtopia somewhere. He should probably go find it. It would make Wilbur happy to have it back, but Tommy wasnt going to for a few reasons besides his back still hurting like a mother. He didnt want to go back there and look at all the buttons he knew were on every wall. He didnt want to look at Ghostbur's face as he struggled to remember the context for some of the quotes. 

Wilbur set another completed lantern beside the first and leaned forward to watch Tommy. He hummed slightly. "Stop fuckin judging me. I havent done this before and I haven't sat in a sewer makin them for months."

"I wasnt judging! I was just making sure you were doing okay!" He put his hands up in self defense, the big sleeves of his sweater falling down to pool at his elbow. "You looked like you were struggling for a second."

The blond glared at the ghost before looking back at the mess of sticks and paper in his hands. It looked sorta like Wilbur's. Well. If Wilbur's lantern had been inbred for several generations. 

Ghostbur leaned forward again and, without saying anything, moved one of the sticks slightly and it all came together. The ghost grinned. "There we go!"

"Oh," Tommy muttered and set the lantern down beside his brothers and started to make another one. Friend decided now was time to move around and toddler over beside Wilbur, starting to nibble on his bangs. 

The ghost laughed. "Hello, Friend! Are you hungry?would you like to go outside?"

Friend made a sheep sound and Wilbur cooed at the animal. "Yes, I think you do. Give me just a moment and I shall take you out to eat."

The blue sheep made no recognition that Ghostbur had said anything, but continued to nibble at his hair. The dead man turned to Tommy, grinning. "I will be back, okay? Keep working on the lanterns."

Tommy just nodded, fighting a small stick to try and bend it into place. Wilbur gently lead Friend out into the snow, humming softly as he did so. The dead man gently petting the sheep as Friend nuzzled the snow out of the way to get at the grass. 

If there was one thing he didnt miss about being alive, as the feeling of cold. Ghostbur wouldnt say he felt warm by any means, but just pleasantly cool. And that went for no matter the weather. It was rather nice to be able to observe the beauty of winter without having to deal with the consequences. 

Ghostbur scanned the horizon, looking at where the sun glared off the fresh snow. Then he saw movement off on the distance. He squinted at the movement before allowing himself to float up slightly, moving the glare to a slightly diffrent angle to allow him to see better. 

The flash of almost neon green made a small pit in his nonexistent stomach. Wilbur swallowed slightly, trying to remember why he was anxious at the idea of Dream coming to see them. He watched the colour move slowly closer in the distance as he floated back down. The answer to his anxiety, surprisingly, actually came to him. 

_He has done something to Tommy. Bad enough to cause him to run away to Techno. It must have been extreme. Tommy is vulnerable right now. Techno isnt home_. 

Wilbur grabbed the back of Friend's collar and quickly brought the sheep inside the warm area.

Tommy looked up. He had shifted so he was laying on his stomach. Sure it wasnt the cleanest floor, but it was far more comfortable. He was on his third lantern. The second sat next to the first, just as rough looking. "Whassup, Wil?"

"Dream is coming. I saw him," Wilbur said hurriedly. "You need to hide!"

Tommy was up much faster than his back really wanted to let him, but that didnt stop him from moving to the window and looking out. Sure enough, a green speck was making its way towards them across the snow bank.

"Oh. Fuck."

"Yeah, I know," Wilbur said, grabbing Tommy's arm and dragging him to his little box. "Where does Tehcno keep his invisibility potions?"

"I am not going in there! My wings will touch the sides and it will fuckin' hurt! And we dont have any more. We havent been able to get our hands on more fermented eyes."

"Well. You cant climb the ladder; that takes forever. You took half an hour to get up all the three to get up here. He is going to be here in maybe five minutes. Are you sure we dont have any eyes?"

"I am pretty damn sure!" Tommy shrilled in panic before Ghostbur clapped his hand over the boy's mouth. 

"Do you want him to hear you?" He hissed and for a split second, Ghostbur almost seemed like Alivebur. "Because really. If you do, then keep yelling. Look, get in the box. I promise I will cover for you, but you will have to stay quiet."

If he hadnt already known that it wouldnt do anything, Tommy would have bit Wilbur's hand. Instead he just glared before nodding. Ghostbur let go of Tommy before shoving him towards the box and turned to look at the approaching figure. The blond spent only a second looking at his box distastefully before he kicked it open and crawled inside.

His back praticlly screamed as he hunched over and he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tasted blood. Tommy ignored that before stuffing him into his hiddy hole and pulled the side of the box up to hide him. Tommy hunched forward more than he would have needed to, trying to keep the raw nubs of his wings away from the rough wood of the box. He took a deep breath, letting it shudder in his chest as he fished the compass out of his pocket and clutched it to his chest. 

Wilbur had stayed at the window and watched as Dream slowly came closer. He glanced at the box before turning to the front door, waiting for an knock at the door that was sure to come. 

And, as expected, it did. 

Dream knocked three unhurried times. Ghostbur heard Tommy jump in his box, his back softly hitting the back of his box. He heard Tommy give a strangled cry as quite as he could physically make it. 

In the box, Tommy was now biting down in his knuckle. His breath hissed around his hand as he shuddered. He could feel the splinters in his wings and he flinched thinking about how they would feel being removed later. 

The dead man ignored the boy however and cracked the door open. "Oh. Hello, Dream! It's good to see you."

"Hello, Wilbur," the masked man said, staring at the ghost for a moment in what seemed like suprise. "I didnt expect to see you here."

"Not many people seem to expect me anywhere now a days. Comes with being dead and all."

"Oh," Dream said before seeming to think for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense."

The two stared each other for a moment. Ghostbur had veuge memories of always being unsure where to look at Dream. The eyes on his mask always felt like they were in the wrong spots to him, but Dream never seemed to struggle with seeing things so his eyes must be there. Right?

The green man broke the silence first. "Can I come in?"

"No," Wilbur faster than he meant to and Dream tilted his head slightly to one side. The dead man had never seen Dream's face before, but he could praticlly imagine Dream raising an eyebrow at him. 

"No?"

"No." Ghostbur said more firmly as he struggled to think of a reason as to why he couldnt come in other than the fact that Tommy was poorly hidden just on the other side of the door. "T-Techno is sick."

"Technoblade is sick?"

Wilbur got a inkling of past times where Dream would do this. Just repeating statements as questions to see if he could get them to slip up. He felt like he had memories of this but now was not the time to think of such things. "Yes. Techno is sick with the, uh, swine flu and is currently resting. Whatever business you have with him will have to wait."

"And when will he be better?" 

"I dunno," Wilbur shrugged lightly. "I am just keeping an eye on him because Dadza asked me to."

Dream hummed slightly, his mask turning slightly to seemingly look over Wilbur's shoulder. He was probably trying to glance to see if anything was put of place from how he remembered the cottage looking. He seemed to find nothing as he nodded eventually and turned towards the stairs. "Of course. Sorry for interrupting."

Wilbur nodded, stepping outside the house and closing the door behind him to watch as Dream descended the stairs. The ghost wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the first few snowflakes begin to fall. He kept his eyes on Dream until the man stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking off into the distance. 

And Wilbur's practically nonexistent stomach dropped.

Technoblade was traipsing up to the house, seeming to be talking down at the dog he brought with him. _Fuck. Fuck. That fucking pig._

Techno stopped a few feet away once he realised Dream was at his house. "Ah. Hi dream."

Dream turned to look up at Wilbur.

 ** _YOU FUCKING PIG!_** "TECHNO!" Wilbur yelled before quickly gliding down towards the stairs. "I told you not to get out of bed!"

"Heh?"

"I SAID, I told you not to go outside!"

Techno looked at Ghostbur blankly for a second before his eyes flickered to Dream and there was a slight hint of recognition passed over his eyes. Ghostbur almost let out a breath of relief as Techno pulled his cloak around him as if he was guilty, but he kept his face in its natrual flat state. "I wasnt going to pee in the house, Wilbur."

"Well, you could have at least told me you were going outside," Wilbur scolded, memories of the pair lying to Philza on the fly to cover for each other had prepared then for this; one dropping a lie and the other picking it up.

"You were talking to Dream. I didnt want to interrupt."

"It is fine," Ghostbur said before turning to the hooded figure. "He was just leaving."

Dream was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Yes. I was. I hope you feel better Techno."

"Thanks," Techno started before his his ear twisted at the sound of hearing Tommy start to cough in the house. He then doubled over and started to have the fackest coughing fit Wilbur had ever seen. Ghostbur was slightly mortified at his brother's poor acting skills but Dream seemed to buy it, taking an alarmed step back away from Techno. 

It took him several long and painfully drawn out moments before Techno 'regained' his composure and continued; "Or you could stick around. All those subscribers you are hauling around is already making me feel better."

Ghostbur nudged Techno with his elbow as Dream laughed. "We dont need you getting Dream sick, Techno. Come on. I have some more water for tea going. I dont want the kettle to explode... again."

"I appreciate the offer, Technoblade, but I do have other things to do. You seem to be in Wilbur's capable hands, however."

"Yeah," Techno said dryly. "Leave me in the care of a dead man."

"Well, I am dead and so I know how to keep you from it!"

"I dont need you for that. Technoblade never dies."

Dream just laughed again before, turning and starting off into the on coming storm. Ghostbur watched the man in green go before Techno started toward up the stairs. "Where is Tommy?"

"In his box," Wilbur said, following him up. "Boxinnit."

The piglin hybrid rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open. "Tommy, come out. He is gone."

Tommy pushed the side of the box down, revealing his situation. "Can I have a little help?"

"Boxed like a fish?" Wilbur asked, floating over Technoblade's shoulder as the hybrid with pink hair went over and stooped down to flip the top of the box open.

"Shut up, Wilbur," Tommy groaned slightly as he sat up. "Fuck."

"How is your back?" Techno asked, watching Tommy as Wilbur floated over to the fireplace with Friend. The young blond pushed himself up into a standing position, wincing slightly at the few splinters he had gotten. 

"Shit."

Techno nodded, expecting that answer. "Wouldn't expect anything more from you."

Tommy glared before he kicked his box back together and took a seat. "Well? Did you find what you went out for?"

"I did, actually, yes," Techno said with a pleased hum, stepping over the paper lanterns and moving to his chests. "And you better damn well appreciate it because it was a pain to get."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's have it then." Tommy leaned forward, trying to peak into the bag Techno was opening.

"Now, if you dont use it now, I will hold onto it. If you end up NOT using it, I am keeping it."

"Well what is it, pig boy? Lemme see!"

Techno finished rummaging around in his bag before pulling out an apple. A golden apple that seemed to be it's own small light source, warping the shadows around Technoblade's fingers. Tommy's jaw dropped. "Is that a fuckin Notch apple!?"

He slid off his seat to go look at the fruit. The piglin hybrid nodded. "Yes. I have three. According to Phil, if you just chow down, it should boost your growth significantly. But, the cost, is-"

"So does the pain, right?" Tommy asked, holding his hand out for the apple, which Techno gave to him. 

"Right. All the pain at once versus drawing it out."

The boy held the fruit for a moment before looking at Ghostbur, who gave him a small nod of encouragement. 

Tommy took a deep breath before nodding as well. "Yeah. I want this over with asap."

Techno hummed slightly. "I will hold on to the other two until the first effects wear off completely to maximize their effect."

Tommy kept nodded, partially to hype himself up. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay-"

Then he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. 

"Holy shit, Tommy. You are going to choke," Techno said as he patted Tommy on the back, who was struggling to swallow. 

He struggled for a few more moments before getting it all down and sitting down on his crate. Tommy felt dizzy, but he knew that was from the rush of energy in his body. He hadnt had a Notch apple before but, from the stories that Phil used to tell, it was going to give that effect. He felt himself give a sort of high pitched giggle without meaning to. 

Technoblade rolled his eyes before the hybrid put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and move him towards the ladder. "Good to see it is having an effect. Let's get you back in the hole before the rest of the effects kick in."

The boy went willingly, too amazed at the feeling from the apple, before the initial effects started to wear off. He had made it down to the floor just above his before he put his hand on the wall, the feeling of pain hitting him like a brick. Techno was right behind him. 

"You good?"

"I feel even more like shit all of a sudden," he said much weaker voice than he had meant. The familiar burning was starting to creep it's way back into his new limbs that meant the process had indeed been hastened.

"Can you make it down the ladder alright?"

Tommy didnt say anything but started to go down the ladder. He had barely gone down a few rungs before he had another pain spike and he hissed out some colourful words. 

He hadnt even realised he had let go of the ladder until he realised Techno was carefully lowering him the rest of the way to the floor. Sure, now his shoulder hurt from being pulled harshly, but it could totally be way worse.

The blond blinked up at Techno who just sighed and squatted down beside him. "I will take that as a no."

"I would have made it down the ladder by myself."

"No. Gravity was going to doing the work for you." Techno rolled his eyes, but his expression and tone held none of the usual sarcastic bite. "Let's get you to bed."

"I feel nauseous," Tommy said as Techno helped him back up. 

"Are you going to puke on me?" 

"No promises," Tommy muttered as he went back over to his bed and laid down on his stomach, planting his face firmly in his pillow. 

The hybrid just nodded and pushed the bucket that had been used for Tommy's sick closer to where he was laying. "Fair enough."

All Techno got was a grunt in responce. Technoblade stood there for another moment before nodding and twisting one of the rings on his hand. "Alright. I am going back up stairs. Yell if you, uh need anything."

Tommy nodded into the pillow. "Fine."

He waited for another responce from before rolling his eyes and turning his head slightly to look at his room. He just managed to catch sight of Techno's cloak as he reached the top of the ladder. 

The blond turned wriggled in his bed for a moment and pulled out the compass, smoothing his fingers of the writing before holding it tightly and shoving it under his pillow. He held it there, as he started to try and sleep through the pain.

Well, he tried but everytime he thought he had adjusted to it, the feeling seemed to heighten. Tommy gritted his teeth to keep the cries of pain down. He shifted so he on his side and he curled up. It was strange. The Notch apple speed things I considerably. Enough to where he could feel the muscles and bone extending from his back. 

Once the pain shifted from burning to what felt like knives being pulled from his back, Tommy stopped caring about trying to put on any brave face and screamed.

~

He wasnt sure how long he was laid there, as the stabbing pain ebbed and receded from his back, before he realised he wasnt alone. Ghostbur had settled by his head, gently running his grey toned fingers through Tommy's mess of mop. The boy's head was still on his pillow and Wilbur sat with one leg folded under the other, his back pressed agaisnt the foot of the bed and Tommy's head next to his thigh. 

Tommy panted as the agony lulled as the effects of the apple wore off and he blinked up at his brother through slightly wet eyes. When had he started crying?

Ghostbur smiled down at him. "You back with me?"

"No," Tommy croaked, his voice shot from screaming.

"That is good I suppose. Wouldnt want an actual thank you for making sure you didnt throw up all over yourself anyway. Tommy, your hair is getting rather long. I could cut it for you if you would like me to."

Ah. That would explain the awful taste in Tommy's mouth. "N-No. It's fine. What time is it?"

"Late. Very late. Techno went to sleep ages ago."

Tommy closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Wilbur just kept calmly combing his fingers through his little brother's hair. The blond had to admit, the Ghost's cold fingers felt good. He was probably looked a mess. He knew he sure felt like one. Tommy felt dried tears stuck to his cheeks and a cold sweat everywhere else. "How long have you been down here?"

Ghostbur shrugged lightly. "A few hours. I'm not sure. Do you want some water? You weren't really present enough to drink earlier."

After a small moment of debate, Tommy nodded. Wilbur withdrew his hand from Tommy's curls and got up to glide over to where he had brought down a pit of water. He got Tommy a cup as the boy pushed himself into a sitting position. 

He took the cup when it was offered to him. His hand shook slightly, but not terribly so. His first drink he used to swish around his mouth before spitting it into the sick bucket, which was most definitely not empty. In the bile Tommy could small bits of what seemed to be wood floating on the surface. This confused him for a second before he realised that his brother had gone through picking the wood from the box out of his wings while he had been mostly unconscious. 

Ghostbur sat back down where he had been sitting as Tommy finished the cup. 

"Do you want me to get the other apple?"

"No. No. Not yet." Tommy rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand. "Tomorrow morning yeah."

Wilbur nodded before patting his lap. "Lay back down?"

Normally, Tommy would have refused. Perhaps even laughed at the offer, even before all this shit had gone down with wars and governments. But... right now? He was so tired and was so tired of being tired and tired of being achey everywhere. 

Tommy dropped his head into Wilbur's lap without any resistance and gave a soft sigh as the ghost started to brush his hair with his fingers again.

"Sleep, Tommy. It'll be okay."

He didnt even need to be told to sleep. Not really. Tommy was already half way there after a few moments. "If you insist."

Wilbur nodded and kept up his actions. Tommy was almost asleep when he heard the dead man say something. Something about being tucked in, he thinks. The boy's brows drew together in tires confusion before he slurred out a "Wha waz that, Wilby?"

There was a warm chuckle above him. "Nothing, Tommy. Go back to sleep."

"I hadnt fallen asleep yet, ya bastard," he grumbled but he settled more down into the soft fabric of whatever the ghost material was for Ghostbur's pants. 

The ghost didnt say anything else and Tommy fell asleep, curling up into his brother's lap as Wilbur continued to soothingly pet his hair until he was completely asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 4am as I post this. I am sleepy, but I wanted to finish this so bad. Thank you all for the kind words! I shall start the final chapter with great haste... after a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this you enjoyed! Just something I have had stuck in my head! Comments are appreciated! ♡


End file.
